


好東西就要跟好朋友分享

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: Bright、Clef、Kondraki三人的排列組合六種配對文中都有直接或間接描述到，若有任何一對不吃請儘速繞道，謝謝合作
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	好東西就要跟好朋友分享

**Author's Note:**

> Bright、Clef、Kondraki三人的排列組合六種配對文中都有直接或間接描述到，若有任何一對不吃請儘速繞道，謝謝合作

玻璃杯輕碰發出了清脆的撞擊聲，他們仰頭將容器內未兌水呈金棕色的液體一飲而盡，讓高濃度的香醇酒精順食道滑下，在胃部化成焰帶來燒灼的暖意，享受乙醇在血管內奔騰的輕快感。

與酒精飲料搭配的、毫無重點的閒聊內容頗沒營養，倘若站點培訓部主管跟人事主管這樣談論新進員工的對話傳出去的話，根本是妥妥的職場性騷擾。

不過先撇開這一點，這般安穩悠閒的空氣在基金會內是如此得來不易。是誰在Bright的禁止清單裡禁止他們倆互動來著？要相安無事不也辦的到嗎？

「吶吶，Cleffy，給你看個好東西。」Bright嚥下口裡的威士忌後想起什麼似的彈起了身體，接著他側過身放下了手中的空玻璃杯。寬邊帽簷下顏色各異的瞳垂眼注視興致勃勃的Bright，Clef沒有移動身體，僅是單手拎著酒瓶讓全身都陷入沙發椅內，安靜的看著對方想搞出什麼花樣。

剎時間，數條根部足足有手臂般粗細的乳白色調半透明條狀物唰的一下從Bright實驗袍下襬竄出來。

「……Fuck you, Jack.」一轉眼就被觸手捆住了四肢，Clef面無表情的以空著的那隻手略為艱難地朝Bright舉起了中指。

「相信我，會很好玩的。」Bright拍了拍衣角後從椅子上站起來，一條觸手從Clef那仍好好握著酒瓶的手中接過玻璃瓶，並將之放到他身後的辦公桌上。

「你幫自己的身體加裝了挺有用的部件啊。怎麼？當猴子當慣了，沒有尾巴覺得渾身不對勁？」

「不不，這孩子有自己的意識，四號很聽話很乖巧呢。」Bright舉起一根食指左右晃了晃，然後唇線上揚著的他踱步到Clef面前，掌心貼上共事多年那老同事的臉頰，接著以姆指輕輕擦過對方的唇。「用我的血肉做為養分和苗床培養起來的哦。」

「那麼看來你的二號跟三號很調皮哪，牠們有像一號一樣把你撕成碎片嗎？還是把你串成串燒或是攪成一團爛肉？」Clef皮笑肉不笑的面部肌肉牽動了一下嘴角，即便沒有親眼看見，他也知道先前Bright私下搞出了觸手怪弄的一發不可收拾的事故。應該說，那時候全基金會上下都在談論這件事，Bright還因為這樣被限制行動監視了好一陣子。誰想的到他對觸手竟然那麼執著啊。

「嘛，那就別提啦。」自從第一次試圖做出觸手，結果最後發狂的實驗體暴走讓他失去一副身體、甚至驚動到一支特遣隊後，之後的幾次實驗Bright都十分小心翼翼。雖然那之後又嘗試了兩次的結果也不盡理想——那可是費了他不少心力才掩蓋的小小失敗作品哪，不過最終誕生的四號實驗體令他非常滿意。

「試一下又不會少一塊肉，說不定還會上癮呢！」Bright吐了吐舌頭，抬手將Clef的花襯衫鈕扣一顆一顆解開，一條觸手從布料間探入並緩緩移動，微涼的觸感直接貼上肌膚似蛇一般。

「你的興趣真夠變態的，親愛的Jack。」觸手的前端不輕不重的摩擦過胸口，被陌生的質感碰觸令Clef輕顫了一下。其實只要願意使點力的話，他大可掙脫開束縛並拿起不遠處的愛槍，將這怪物連同Bright一起轟到清潔人員必須用鏟子才能清理後者糊在地面的屍體。不過不可否認，Clef是對於Bright能有什麼樣的玩法有那麼一些些好奇的，因此才會（盡他可能地）放鬆身體任對方擺弄。

「謝謝誇獎。」Bright回以愉悅的笑，接著他把手伸向Clef褲襠的同時也將臉湊過去索了個吻。

西裝褲被徹底褪去，Bright技巧的舌掃過對方敏感的上顎，同時手下力道適中的揉捏著Clef微微抬頭的性器，一條觸手從Bright背後伸過來在Clef腿跟纏了一圈，它被Bright握住連同著金髮男人的生殖器一起摩擦。時而以指甲蓋輕輕刮過馬眼，時而用指尖重重摩擦過冠狀溝，Bright一面輕輕吮著對方的舌，手中愛撫男人性器的動作也一刻不曾停下。而那些寄生於Bright的觸手簡直似是與宿主心靈相通，它們的尖端總掃過Bright的手所沒碰觸到的地方，連下方的陰囊都被完整地照顧到了，偶爾觸手們移動時還會擦過會陰處引來一陣快感。瘋狂人事主管的造物那比體溫低上一些的平滑質地是種新鮮的刺激，雙方給予的快意下Clef微微加重了呼吸。

凝視著同僚明顯有些動情的臉龐，Bright微笑著伸舌輕舔過對方微微開啟的唇，接著他便放開了手，把一切都交給背後的觸手們。更多條觸手伸來纏上Clef的下體，那些激烈湧過來、不斷竄動著的乳白色組織活像在搶食飼料的錦鯉，Clef一瞬間產生了自己的生殖器會被這怪物給扯下的念頭，但以那一處為源頭散播至四肢百骸的快感很快將這想法沖散。

Bright在他前方慢條斯理從實驗袍口袋撈出早已準備好的潤滑液並擠入掌心，他把盛了晶亮凝露的手向一旁伸出，幾條觸手便極有默契的往那兒移動。它們讓自身前端滿滿地裹上黏稠的液體，接著動作一致地往Clef身後移過去。那些組織並沒有如Clef所想的那般爭先恐後撐開他的後庭往內鑽入，觸手的舉動令他意外的溫和，它們先是柔和的摩擦著臀縫，再來以不大的力道在肛門周圍打著圈兒，接著緩慢而淺的向內試探性的戳刺，讓沾著潤滑的部分能充分潤澤乾燥緊繃的穴口。

「你把這傢伙調教的比你自己的技術還好啊。自己不行了只能靠你養的寵物來嗎？」緩了緩因忽然湧上的快感而被打亂的氣息，前後都被觸手包夾的Clef歪著腦袋，望向不知何時坐在一旁雙腿晃啊晃的、正悠哉欣賞著觸手表演的Bright，後者雙手撐著下巴朝他投來一張欠揍的笑臉。

「能讓別人完成的事幹嘛自己動手呢？」Bright說著，伸手把剛才放到Clef辦公桌的酒瓶取來，搖晃著瓶內所剩不多的威士忌，直接就著瓶口飲下內容液。反射出金色光澤的澄澈液體從Bright口角滑落，劃過上下滾動的喉結留下一道細細的水痕，他在雙唇離開瓶口時刻意伸舌舔了下邊緣，在基金會標準辦公室冷白的燈光下讓唾液牽出一條細細的銀絲，黑鏡框下那對深綠色的瞳咕碌地一轉視線，斜眼看向被觸手捆綁在單人沙發上的金髮同僚。「剛剛你沒喝完的剩下那小半瓶，我來替你處理吧。」

Bright一面朝Clef走去一面舉瓶含了口Johnnie Walker，接著他扶上對方的下巴，以嘴將辛辣的液體全渡了過去。從貼合處溢出的金黃染濕了彼此的衣領，唇舌吸吮間發出的淫靡水聲充斥耳膜，兩人的吐息間全是醉人的酒氣，仿佛連唾液都成了酒精似的，口內相互交融的液體被分享著吞嚥，那混合液完全成了淫慾的催化劑。

「有夠沒效率。」分開時Clef呼出一口氣道，他已經逐漸適應下身那些陌生的觸碰，不知道是不是在等待Bright下進一步的指示，那些觸手始終沒深入腸道，它們僅是輪流在入口附近徘徊，讓括約肌變的濕滑而鬆軟。

「反正我們有的是時間。」Bright說完又含了口威士忌，這次接吻時他把手沿著Clef的腰向下撫去，位於宿主去路的觸手們紛紛讓道，令Bright能毫無阻礙一路摸到目的地，在那兒仍有一條觸手在通道中盡責的開拓著，Bright撫過那條平滑的組織，又揉捏了幾下對方的臀肉，便將自己的指貼著觸手探入那獲得充分擴張的後穴。

Bright的指節與觸手一同闖入後方讓Clef稍微加重了鼻息，腰部忍不住小幅度的擺動，令後庭將那些異物吞的更深些。他的每一絲反應Bright當然都沒錯過，得知對方感到快意使Bright更加起勁，指尖在溫熱的通道內打轉、按壓撫弄著腸壁，與他一同在後穴內淺淺進出的觸手已染上Clef的溫度，習慣那種感觸之後這與常見的性玩具並沒有相差多少。在持續的刺激下，Clef只有在嚥下口中的酒液，而Bright正舉瓶準備下一口時能得到一小段喘息的空間，不一會兒男人又會帶著笑意貼上來，微微張嘴令那些乙醇流入他的口中。

「哈啊……認真再問一次，你到底行不行啊？」一瓶酒已在吻的交換下飲盡，Clef舔去唇邊濕漉漉的液體，他總覺得那些從唇間淌出來，浪費在彼此衣服上的量或許比他們吞下肚的還多。

「讓你久等啦。」Clef感覺到Bright把手指從自己屁股裡撤出去，那些本貼著他下身蠕動的觸手也都離開了，Bright把頸間的SCP-963取下，觸手們自動自發的將那條紅寶石墜飾接過，並放到兩人都不會碰觸到的地方。人事主管這一副比他高了些的身體覆上來，那些纏著Clef身體的觸手將他調整成了方便它們宿主活動的姿勢，Bright順勢抬起對方一條腿，以自己早已硬挺的生殖器貼上Clef臀縫間那柔軟的後穴。性器將鮮紅的嫩肉一點一點分開，把緊實柔滑的內壁逐漸撐成了自己的形狀。Bright動作並不急，他一手按著男人的腿，另一手則扣著腰部，將自己保持速度均一地緩緩送入對方的身體。

熾熱的肉刃與冰涼觸手帶來的感受完全不同，燙人體積的完全進入令Clef稍微抽了一口氣，Bright在整根陰莖都插入後便停在對方體內，腸壁一收一縮的夾著他的性器引起一波波快感，他發出滿足的嘆息，僅是微微擺動胯部已更長時間地享受溫暖緊緻的包裹。

「你做愛一定要這麼拖拖拉拉嗎？」平時另一個傢伙操他時要粗暴多了，他們之間的性基本上都是讓對方屁股足夠濕滑了就捅進去，哪有搞那麼多有的沒的花樣，讓Clef總有些不習慣這樣慢節奏的性事。

「不要把我跟你們混為一談好不好。」Bright一面加大了挺動的幅度一面在吐息間回答，他壓著Clef的腿在每回出入時變幻著角度，直到一次深入令對方無法克制的抖了一下，Bright便知道自己找到了正確的位置。

時深時淺的抽插時不時輾過敏感的那一處，Bright很好的掌控著挺進的速度與節奏，為彼此都帶來性的愉悅而不過早地結束，偶爾他也會分出一隻手撫慰對方巔巍巍顫著的挺立，令前端溢出更多瑩透的汁水。累積的快感讓身下人逐漸開始溢出誘人的喘息，其他員工們想破腦袋也絕對無法想像被多數人認為是撒旦的男人能發出這樣的呻吟吧。

兩人的軀體交纏間Bright俯下身，吻上了金髮男人因深陷情慾而微睜的第三隻眼睛，紅褐色的細瞳轉過來直勾勾望著他，那虹膜像是要把人吸入似的深沉，Bright向它勾起了唇角的弧度。對於Clef始終抱持著親近感有一部分就是因為這個吧，彼此都不完全是人類的事實。

他們是這扭曲世界裡的同類。

肉慾交合了一陣，一條觸手伸到了Bright的臉旁輕蹭，Bright這才注意到從自己背脊延伸出來的、那些沒負責捆住身下同事的半透明組織聚集於兩旁在半空中微微晃著，似是在向宿主傳達著它們無事可做的訊息。

「抱歉啊，不小心就忽略了。」Bright露出帶著歉意的一笑，他停下了正在交合的動作，抬起手輕輕揉捏一條湊過來的觸手像是在安撫著委屈的寵物。「你們也加入吧。」

騰出一手摸過兩人身體的連結處，讓指腹沾上了些從Clef後穴內擠出的潤滑，Bright把那一丁點兒黏糊的液體往自己的屁股抹去。部分仍裹著些潤滑液的觸手主動過來幫忙，在Bright自己以指頭開拓後方時淺淺的戳刺緊閉的小穴，習慣性愛的身體很快便接納了這些闖入者，微癢的進入令他抿著唇扭動腰部，也帶動了身前性器的進出。在Bright覺得差不多了而抽回手的時候，觸手們不再客氣的扭動著沒入了穴內，後庭被進入的同時間自己的硬挺也深埋在他人體內，兩邊在同一瞬傳來的、過於強烈的快感令他停下了擺腰的動作，只能將額頭靠在Clef身上喘息。

「果然一下就不行了嘛。」Bright汗濕的額貼著自己，粗重的呼吸噴吐在他身上，還有時不時的輕顫也清晰的傳過來，Clef很清楚這是Bright瀕臨高潮的狀態。他咧嘴一笑，刻意收縮後穴夾緊了對方的男根，換來Bright彈起身體發出一聲拔高的驚喘。

「啊哈、等一下……太快了……」他斷斷續續的吐出詞句，分不出來訴說的對象究竟是觸手們還是Clef。Bright一手造出的實驗體太過瞭解宿主的身體，它們又快又深的進出那狹小的通道，準確找到能令Bright抑制不住高吟的敏感處，每一下挺進都重重擦過他的射精中樞，並頂入腸道的深處以快感令他無法思考。Bright咬著唇仰起頭，下頷在頸間繃出了漂亮的線條，他被觸手操的雙腿開始發軟，別說是繼續進行與Clef剛做到一半的性愛了，他連站立都費盡了力氣。

雖然手腳都被觸手束縛著，扭個腰倒還是辦的到的。Clef瞇起眼盯著喘到不行的Bright，微調姿勢後自己擺動起了腰肢，由他以自身的後穴來吞吐已經因快感而脫力的Bright的硬挺，這舉動令對方發出比被插一方還甜膩的哭喘。

「唔嗯……要、要射了……」Bright被操出了生理的淚水，敏感的腸壁一抽一抽夾緊了在內肆虐的觸手，接受到宿主即將高潮的訊號，令它們訓練有素的加快了進出的動作。Clef也感覺到了Bright的陽物在自己體內抽動著，他深吸一口氣，腰部用力將對方的陰莖含到最底。前後包夾的浪潮終於徹底淹沒了他，在Bright綿長的呻吟中，一股股的熱燙精液全澆灌進了身下人的體內。

一時半晌兩人都不想挪動身子，因此Clef才會任由Bright濕黏的軀體壓在他上方。射精後襲來的無力感讓Bright動一根指頭都費力，但他很清楚這場情事還不能就這樣結束，沒有讓雙方都達到滿足的性可不及格啊。

Bright從Clef身上撐起身體讓兩人分開，綿軟無力的腿還沒恢復足夠的力氣以支撐自身的體重，於是他跪坐在Clef面前，用雙手包覆對方依然挺立的生殖器。

「我來幫你弄出來。」他抬眼看向Clef，鏡片後的濕潤雙目仍帶著未褪的迷濛情慾，沒等對方做任何回應，Bright便低下腦袋含住手裡的硬挺，舌頭用力貼著柱身描繪青筋，雙手揉捏撫過每一寸。觸手與此同時伸向了Clef的後穴，方才被操軟了的入口很輕易就被細長的平滑組織擠入，這一次觸手們不再對他保留，以剛才操幹著宿主的氣勢猛烈的抽動起來。

身後的通道被觸手塞滿，異物的入侵仿佛撐平了腸壁的每一絲褶皺，它們輪番突入令前列腺被不斷擠壓，Clef覺得自己好像能理解為什麼剛剛Bright繳械的那麼快了。身前濕熱的口腔在同時間賜予了甜美的快意，每一下吸吮和舔吻都直擊著大腦。費力於呼吸的口沒辦法再分神組織語句，Clef垂眼就對上Bright含著自己陰莖微笑望過來的眸，注意到Clef的凝視令他刻意吮吸出情色的水聲，然後伸出赤紅的舌頭舔舐性器頭部，再以舌尖於被唾液與前液染地潤澤的頂端打轉兒。全部的舉動都像早已算好位置似的，他讓當事者能在最好的角度將一切血脈賁張的畫面盡收眼底。Clef不得不承認Bright真的非常擅長幹這檔事，在他的口交下無論是視覺聽覺還是觸覺都予以對象極大的刺激，只要稍微鬆懈隨時都會泄出來。

觸手的一次猛烈衝撞與Bright的深喉同時襲來的那一刻Clef再也忍不住，他在短促的呻吟下躬起身體釋放到對方口中，高潮時濺出的體液全被面前人吞了下去，接著Bright一面以雙手由根部至前端撫過莖身、一面大口吮著生殖器頭部，像是要榨出殘留在尿道內的每一滴種子，讓剛高潮完敏感的身體只覺得腦髓似乎都快被吸出來了。

「感覺如何啊？我就說會很好玩吧。」Bright的唇離開手中的性器時還牽出一條細細的白濁，他保持著跪坐在地的姿勢舔去那絲黏稠，然後偏著腦袋對Clef問道。觸手們雖然還纏著三眼博士的四肢，但他能明顯感覺到束縛變鬆了，也因此Clef終於能把自己頭頂歪的快掉到地上的寬邊帽給扶正。

「真虧你能把色情漫畫內容給實物化啊。」

「有爽到就直說嘛——」

「Alto Clef！！你把老子的相機給扔到哪——」Bright的聲音和另外一個怒吼的渾厚嗓音重疊到了一起，與此一同產生的還有Clef辦公室的門被用力踹開、從門框間脫離衝撞於地面所砸出的巨響。Site-17的研究主管來勢洶洶闖入，然而還未踏入辦公室空間內，抬出的那一步便滯留在半空中。

只需要一秒就能看清兩人光裸的下半身，還有從人事主管實驗袍下伸出的不明物體。Kondraki瞧見了室內景象一眼便馬上向後退並轉身，但是觸手的反應極其迅速，在Bright還未有任何指示時它們便自發地於電光石火間竄上前，把闖入者的四肢徹底限制住、整個人五花大綁地按在地上，接著將動彈不得的對方拖進這一團混亂的空間。

「噢，你好啊Konny。你可來的真巧，我本來打算明天再去找你的。」Bright起身過去查看，才發現來人不只是行動被徹底封住，面目猙獰的男人口也被觸手堵上了，他的眼鏡歪斜著掛在臉上，雙目迸射出要將Bright碎屍萬段的烈火，然而想咒罵的嘴只能發出模糊不清的憤怒喉音。看見那暴躁的同事難得吃癟的樣子令Bright咧開大大的笑容。

「Good boy.」Bright先將門歸回原位以防路過的其他人進來打擾（或者被裡頭的景象嚇到直接去拉響警報），接著偏過頭以唇碰了下湊到臉旁的觸手做為獎勵，後者像是回應似的以尖端蹭過宿主的唇瓣。Bright輕笑了聲，用自己的犬齒刺破了柔軟的黏膜，他舔去唇邊滲出的血珠張開口含住觸手的前端，感知到宿主的血液令它們變的比剛才更加活躍，其他幾條有空閒的觸手也紛紛興奮地伸到Bright身邊、輕輕貼上對方的皮膚蠕動起來。靈活的舌頭與自己造出的實驗體交纏在一起共舞，唾液混合著點點血絲在Bright嘴中翻攪著，他一面照顧口中的那條觸手一面不忘愛撫纏在自己身上的其他孩子們。一會兒後Bright張大了嘴換氣，那條觸手也從他口中撤離，半透明的組織瑩著剔透的水光在空中微微晃動著。

Kondraki努力把自己的視線從那過於超現實的煽情畫面移開，然後眼睛朝辦公室內存在的另一人掃去，眼神裡包含著「你他媽還愣著幹啥快去把Bright做掉啊！」的訊息。不過Clef只是對他扯開一個幾乎咧到耳根的笑並慵懶地擺了擺手，然後他漫步到一旁沙的發上一屁股癱坐下來，擺明一副要全程在一旁看好戲的模樣。嘴被塞著出不了聲，手腳也被束縛的無法移動半分，Kondraki只能在內心用最惡毒的詞彙把兩人都狠狠問候一番。

「我也先休息一下好了。」Bright拉過自己最初過來Clef辦公室時所坐的椅子，放鬆身體坐上後他長舒了一口氣，以不懷好意的神色目送自己背後的觸手們全部伸向那倒在地面仍奮力試圖脫身的男人。

觸手從寬鬆的衣領間探入並直接接觸到他的肌膚，縱使Kondraki已經盡量扭著身子閃躲仍無法逃離它們數量眾多的圍攻。組織上仍殘留著方才Clef與Bright的體溫，表明平滑如軟體動物的異樣觸碰令他不自覺瑟縮。觸手們將從宿主與三眼男人身上學到的東西立刻活用，它們在Kondraki身上探索時，分出那些較為細小的部分以前端擦過胸口、來回逗弄著乳尖，突如其來的搔癢讓他悶聲發出了低吼，捕捉到男人的反應變化讓幾條觸手專攻那一處，其餘的同伴們則繼續在四處肆虐。

當觸手從褲管與腰口鑽入時他瞪大了眼，腿跟與下體被觸碰讓Kondraki反抗的更加激烈，想將它們踢開卻敵不過這怪物的力氣，被整個反剪在背後捆上的雙手更不用提了，他試圖賣力闔上牙關，至少能把塞在口裡的鬼東西咬斷也好，但顎骨一發力不僅沒成效還觸怒了實驗體。

男人的攻擊行為使觸手們狂躁起來，它們纏著Kondraki身軀的部分收的更緊，強大的壓迫感箍住皮膚和肌肉讓人相當不好受。觸手們扯開了他的衣物，那些破裂的布料鬆垮垮掛在身上完全失去了原本遮蔽的作用，沒有服裝阻礙令觸手們的活動更加恣意，正面朝下的Kondraki雙腿被大大分開，底褲也緊接著被扯下，他光裸的臀部被暴露在那兩人目光下。

這一次觸手們沒那麼好心先去找宿主做足潤滑，它們貼著皮膚劃過Kondraki的臀瓣後徑直往後穴內擠入，括約肌被強硬撐開，讓他仰著頭從喉間發出了一絲嗚咽，細長組織不留情的搗入腸內攪動，本就不是接受異物進入的脆弱器官在沒有事前準備的狀況下輕易便出了血，那條觸手蠕動了一陣便猛的抽出，拔出時那半透明的白沾染上了些許鮮紅，接著另外的實驗體再次猛地刺入，它們就這麼交替折磨著他的排泄通道，垂在股間的性器也被其他傢伙粗暴地纏繞摩擦地生疼。口裡活動的異物讓他感到噁心，時不時扭動的那根觸手刺激到懸雍垂引起嘔吐反射，但整個口腔都被塞滿的他只能一陣陣乾嘔，面部的深褐皮膚都因痛苦而轉紅。

Kondraki始終沒放棄掙扎，時常配戴的帽子早已脫離頭部，深色的捲曲長髮染著汗水凌亂的披散在臉上，那層薄薄凹透鏡後方他的眼框因怒意與疼痛泛紅，他努力側過頭，另外兩名同僚愜意地在他身側觀賞著一切，Kondraki凝望罪魁禍首的亮綠色燃起濃烈的殺意。然而Bright並不擔心，他還可以笑盈盈的回望男人的眼，反正被這名脾氣暴躁的同事殺死也不是一次兩次了，既然橫豎都會在對方身上用去一條命，不如玩的盡興一些再去死。

「說真的，這真是幅不錯的景象。」Clef身體向前以手臂撐著下巴，近距離觀賞著Kondraki被觸手們玩弄的亂七八糟的模樣。

「對吧。啊，不可以太粗暴哦。」Bright對於同事的話語表示同意，然後他注意到位於Kondraki背後的實驗體沾上紅的表面積逐漸增加，人事主管皺著眉轉過頭，對自己實驗袍下那從背後延伸出的觸手們提醒道。「像平常那樣玩讓我死掉就算了，把他弄死會很麻煩的。」

一條觸手像是理解般的晃了晃做為回應，接著前端湊上去輕貼了下Bright的唇。聽聞站點人事主管日常賠上性命的激烈玩法並看著對方朝觸手怪滿意點頭的模樣，鐵青著臉的Kondraki覺得自己對於他同事的變態程度刷新了認知。

「應該差不多了吧。」Bright漫步到Kondraki正前方蹲下，那張笑瞇瞇的臉只讓人想一拳貫在對方五官上。「有體驗到觸手的樂趣了嗎？」

回答的當然只有帶著怒氣的音節，Bright把視線向男人身下移去，眉目間因Kondraki依舊疲軟的生殖器而顯露驚訝的神色。他聽見Bright嘟囔著怎麼會之類的疑惑句而翻了白眼，被怪物強姦誰他媽硬的起來啊，噢，那兩個瘋子例外。

Bright移動到了Kondraki身後，讓活塞運動中的觸手從被操的紅腫不堪的乾澀後穴內退出，還未完全閉合的括約肌內隱約能見微微滲血的鮮紅臟壁，他的指按上那收縮顫抖的入口，指尖壓入內部時薄薄的肌肉仍有些抗拒，Bright偏著頭思考了兩秒後俯下身體，以自己的舌探入那緊繃的洞穴。

突如其來的溫軟觸感讓Kondraki渾身顫慄，雖說他也用屁股經歷過不少次的性事，被舌頭進入就真的是初體驗了。柔軟濕熱的靈活肌肉貼上內壁，粗糙的舌面賜予微癢的刺激，Bright從舌尖送入的唾液將通道打濕，唇也貼著那難以啟齒的部位發出色情的水聲，雖說進入的部分很淺，但與手指截然不同的撫弄讓一陣酥麻沿著脊椎直衝大腦。他人的呼吸噴吐在股間是相當奇怪的感受，在從受器傳來的陌生信號中，Kondraki混沌的腦海一隅還冒出了佩服對方能面不改色舔其他男人屁眼的念頭。

舔弄了一陣後Bright從對方臀間抬起臉，滿意的看著深紅括約肌的表面覆上了漂亮的水光，他伸手撫過Kondraki的腿跟向前方摸去，對方的陰莖還是沒精神的垂在那兒，對於男人遲遲沒有反應的性器Bright蹙眉撇了撇嘴。

「Kon，你是不是不行了啊？」這句話引起了一串模糊不清的喉音和忽然激烈起來的扭動，所有人都能感覺到Kondraki試圖非常憤怒的咆哮。Bright無視了同事的怒火，扶著對方的臀瓣將手指探進跟剛才相比軟了不少的後庭，然後延著內壁一寸寸探索。

「看不下去了，Konny的敏感點在這裡啦。」Clef不知不覺晃了過來，他蹲到Bright旁邊，手指不由分說就捅入已經含了兩根指的後庭，接著轉了個方向指腹一下子便按上Kondraki直腸壁上的敏感處。

「原來如此。」Bright貼著Clef的食指與中指也摸到了那個地方，指尖搔刮過腸道深處略為凸起的點，Kondraki便繃緊背脊的肌肉躬出一條好看的弧度。

操，等他脫身一定要幹翻這兩個渾蛋！即使看不見身後的情形，Kondraki也能想像那兩名博士在他背後會露出副怎樣的笑臉。

分別來自兩人的四跟指頭在他的屁股裡作亂，Kondraki分不出來這跟被觸手捅比起來哪個情況更令人討厭，觸碰著他下體的已經從怪物的一部分換成其中一人的掌心，暖和的手套弄著他的性器，技巧的挑逗與搓揉終是讓那處漸漸誠實地充了血，前後的痛苦感都減輕了不少後，性所帶來的快意就變的明顯起來。

視野轉了一大圈，Kondraki眨了眨眼才意識到自己被翻了個面，手腳都被觸手纏的太緊使他的肢體感覺有點兒麻痺。用著青年身姿的Bright來到他眼前，那條項鍊已經回到了他的頸間，周遭還有幾條乳白條狀物體在旁邊慢悠悠晃動著。他們站點的人事主管坐上了他的腰部，一隻手伸到後方扶上那已足夠硬挺的下身。

軟濡濕熱的小口一點一滴含住他的時候Kondraki覺得自己的意識有一瞬被打散。Bright真的是無論用著怎樣的身體都能讓另一方爽到近乎失神，鵝絨般的緊緻纏著敏感的肉柱吮吸，溫暖的包裹是任何男人的嚮往之地，他緩緩降下腰將Kondraki整根陽物吞到底，唇間吐露的低低喘息環在耳際。

上下擺動的腰令濕滑的通道咕啾咕啾吞吐起Kondraki的下身，Bright腿部肌肉施力，反覆地提起腰臀又坐下，讓對方徹底挺立起來的巨物操幹著自己。一次的重重吞入頂過了舒服的地方，衝上腦的愉悅感令Bright抿著唇低下頭，性器前端溢出無法忍耐的汁水，整個身子因電流似的快感輕顫。

注意力都被身上的Bright吸走，本來已經空下來的後庭突然間再次被觸手闖入使Kondraki全身抖了一下，但這次觸手們平靜了許多，進出的節奏與力道都放緩不少，平滑的組織不再暴虐蹂躪他的臟器，後方竟也逐漸產生細碎的快感。

「你們步調也太慢了吧。」Clef的嗓音突兀插入性事間的空氣，Bright有些困惑的放慢了扭腰的動作，還未回過頭查看，他便感覺到一根手指貼著Kondraki的硬物往自己體內擠進來，Bright阻止的話語還來不及出口就被自己的驚喘打亂，他慌亂地雙手撐上身下人的腹肌，才沒有因這突如其來的闖入而倒在對方身上發生慘劇。探入內部的指頭數量增加，Clef按壓著內壁將之撐的更開，攪弄的指不僅給通道帶來壓迫，也刺激到了同樣插在這兒的那根挺立。Clef的舉動讓兩個人都發出低鳴，只不過一人是因為喘息不止，而另一人是因為嘴巴被觸手堵住。

「好了，你們也快捅進去。」Clef轉過頭盯著空中那些觸手朝Bright抬了抬下巴，後者很快就理解了三眼男人要它們做什麼。一條觸手繞著Kondraki的性器根部捲了一圈，然後將自己徐徐往宿主的括約肌內送入。

「等一下、太多了——」後方被整個塞滿讓Bright下意識想離開，但他整個人被Clef按住肩膀向下壓，身體被滾燙的異物填滿貫穿令他高昂的叫出來。哭泣似的呻吟只會引起更強的施虐慾，在Clef的箝制下，Kondraki主動將胯部往上挺動，凝視著身上的Bright陷在無法逃離的交合間發狂。

與怪物的一部分一起操著人事主管，同時自己屁股裡還插了另一根抽動的觸手，太科幻的狀態讓Kondraki腦袋有些暈。湧上的性快感吞沒了他的思考，Bright被頂撞著射出的東西全濺到了他身上，痙攣的小穴賦予了極致的刺激，而在Bright內部抽插的觸手也不斷摩擦著他的性器。無論是身前身後，觸手帶來的快感從下半身向軀體的四處蔓延，這真的是非常奇異的體驗，含著觸手費力從鼻腔獲取氧氣時Kondraki想到，但他永遠也不會想進行第二次。快到達頂點時Kondraki體內的那條觸手倏地壓上了他的前列腺，前後夾擊的強烈射精感令他不久便咬著觸手低吼著達到高潮。

瘋狂的性愛於這一刻結束，兩人此起彼伏的呼吸皆緩下來後，室內慢慢地回歸平靜。率先有所動作的是寄生在Bright身後的觸手們，插著兩人後庭的觸手都於他們的體內抽離，從Bright後穴中退出的觸手還沾滿了Kondraki的精液，拔出的那一刻令Bright又發出細小的呻吟，Kondraki的口也終於在此時獲得釋放。好不容易嘴巴空下來的他沒有說任何話，只是看著Bright從自己腰間努力起身，把緩緩軟下去的生殖器從屁股撤出來。他的腰部與雙腿都肉眼可見的顫抖著，隱約可見一小股濃濁的體液從腿間淌下。

觸手們放開了對Kondraki的限制便乖順地回到Bright身後。站起身甩了甩發麻的手臂，重獲行動自由的研究主管第一件事便是伸手扣住了Bright的脖子，那雙冷冽的眼注視著手裡臉部逐漸漲紅的對方，他五指猛地發力就要掐斷這副身軀的喉嚨。察覺情形不對的觸手從Bright背後竄了出來，即將再次把他給壓制——

「給。」與Clef的聲音一同遞到手邊的是一把細身西洋劍，沒多加思考的Kondraki抓起後立刻反手把襲來保護宿主的觸手斬斷，與本體分離的組織在地上劇烈扭動了一下子便不再動彈。下個眨眼間鋒利的刃便刺穿了人事主管的咽喉，西洋劍被拔出時，破裂動脈湧出的血液令Bright發出溺水般的咕嚕聲，口裡吐著鮮紅的身體搖搖晃晃向後退去。不知道是因為宿主產生了生命危險引起的怒意，抑或是狂烈的天性令它們因見血而興奮，觸手們群體暴動起來，根部連結於Bright身軀的半透明怪物一擁而上衝向室內的另外兩人。

手中有了愛劍區區觸手便不足為懼，Kondraki沒有分神理會Clef的狀況如何，他保持著高度專注一邊閃躲著，一邊將那些對上自己的觸手處理掉，怪物輕易就被斬成碎片落了一地，他們的創造者也早已因無法止住的體力流失癱軟著倒下。

「給。」這一次塞入手中的是一把柯爾特巨蟒。他打開保險，瞄準好Bright的腦袋後便一下下毫不猶豫地連續扣動扳機。等Kondraki打空槍內一整個彈匣時地上的屍首早已血肉模糊，碎成肉渣的頭部絲毫無法辨識受害者的面容，只有胸口那條染滿鮮血沾上碎肉的紅寶石項鍊能讓他人得知這曾經是Bright博士的其中一具身體。

「下手可真重啊。」Clef彎下腰看了看死狀慘不忍睹的同事，臉上柴郡貓似的大大笑容一丁點兒也感覺不出惋惜。

「槍可是你遞給我的。」Kondraki提好劍，掃了地上那自己一手造成的景象一眼，便把凶器往旁邊隨意一扔。反正那槍也不是他的。「劍也是。」

「但人仍然不是我殺的，也就不用寫那堆事故報告啦。」聽到對方提起報告令Kondraki嘖了一聲，那確實是挺煩人的，但他今天不宰了這天殺的瘋子可解不了氣。

「話說你辦公室怎麼會有我的西洋劍？」

「不是你自己扔我這兒的嗎？親愛的。」Kondraki盯著謊言之父笑著反問的臉。他很確定自己沒這麼做過，不過在這裡糾結於這事也沒什麼意義，因此Kondraki只是瞇了瞇眼睛便把視線轉回前方。

「屍體你自己處理。」他可還必須想辦法搞定自己衣不蔽體的狀態，這團混亂讓辦公室主人自己傷腦筋去吧。

這場突發事故就跟Bright的屍體一起爛在這空間裡就夠了。


End file.
